Desiran Angin
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Uzumaki Menma tak pernah menyangka, bahwa dirinya akan terperangkap dalam 'jala'nya sendiri. Crack. Semi Canon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: just trailer (edited)...

* * *

**Desiran Angin**

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Dendam, iri, kebencian…**

"Kushina dan Minato membuangku..

hanya karena monster di tubuh Naruto?"

"Kau tak pernah dibuang, Menma!"

.

.

.

**Pencarian anggota keluarga yang hilang…**

"Apa kabar _otouto_?

"Menma-_san_, silakan duduk…"

"Seperti itukah kau memanggilku, _otouto_?"

**berakhir dengan…**

"Bukan tanpa sebab 'kan, _Hokage-sama_ memanggilku kemari?"

"Menginginkanmu untuk bergabung dalam satuan _ANBU_."

'_Jadi, hanya karena itukah otouto?'_

…**kekacauan.**

.

.

.

.

**Ambisi untuk membalas kekecewaan yang menahun…**

'_Naruto. Kau harus tahu, apa itu menderita._'

…**dan kesempatan itu datang…**

"_Summimasen_, _Hokage-sama. _Seorang warga melaporkan, telah menemukan Sakura-_san_ di tengah hutan dalam keadaan…"

"APA?!"

.

.

"Dia siapa, Naruto?"

"Cinta pertamaku, Menma-_nii._"

'_Aku menemukannya, otouto. __**Titik lemahmu**__.'_

.

.

"Sakura mengalami traumatik berkepanjangan.

.

.

Insiden pemerkosaan itu telah membuatnya drepesi dan jiwanya terguncang."

.

.

"Biadab! Kau memang sahabatku, Sasuke.

Tapi kalau kau melukai Sakura-_chan_,

kupastikan aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

.

**Kesempatan itu pun tak disia-siakan...**

"Sa-suke-_kun_?"

"Dia bukan Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi…"

"Dia bukan Sasu—"

"Ya, Sakura… aku Sasuke-mu."

.

.

"Kau gila, Menma!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kekacauan bertambah…**

"Sasuke-_kun_? kau kembali…"

"Maaf aku tak mengenalmu, nona…"

…**saat janji terlupakan.**

.

.

"Sasuke lupa ingatan."

"Dia kembali ke Konoha untuk Hinata?

.

"Siapa yang mencuci otaknya?"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mencampakkanku, Sasuke-_kun_."

**Jurang keputus-asaan terbuka lebar…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Uzumaki Menma**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

.

.

.

.

.

**SEGERA… di Musim Gugur 2012.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sasuke-kun? Akh! Hentikan!"_

"_Maafkan aku."_

_"__Akh-apa yang kau lakukan!_"  


_"Aku harus __**menandaimu**__, Saku..."_

_"____ Berhenti!_"  


_"...Karena aku __**akan kembali**__ suatu saat nanti..."_

_"__Hiks… bukan begini caranya…"_

_**"...Untukmu**__."_

_"kumohon hentikan…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan dia!"

"Tidak."

"Kau bermimpi, Menma. Sakura mencintai Sasuke. **Bukan dirimu.**"

.

.

"Hentikan!"

"Kau tak lebih dari ilusinya...

...tentang Sasuke."

"DIAM!"

.

.

.

"Menyedihkan."

.

.

.

"Terjebak dalam 'jala'mu sendiri eh,

Uzumaki Menma?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lanjut ke next chapter atau Hapus?

Chapter 1 just trailer. Untuk next chapter udah diketik 80% :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu berjalan tenang dalam hutan yang agaknya gelap. Ia hanya mengandalkan cahaya rembulan untuk menyinari perjalanan pulangnya sedari misi tunggal kelas A yang cukup menguras tenaga.

Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena lelah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di dekat pohon.

_**Wusss…**_

Angin tak wajar perlahan membelai tubuhnya. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk menerawang ke sekitar. Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran _chakra_ lain di sekitarnya. Ia terkesiap bangkit dengan kedua tangan yang siap siaga menarik _kunai_nya dalam kantong.

_Chakra_ itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Entah benar atau hanya halusinasinya saja… ia merasa begitu mengenal _chakra_ ini. Begitu mengenalinya.

Bahkan merindukannya.

_Tap._

Secepat kilat sesosok pria berkimono putih mendarat mulus di hadapannya. Sakura sangat terkejut, sampai lupa bernafas. Kedua alisnya terangkat dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebih lebar.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**Desiran Angin**

Disclaimer: Naruto is Mashashi Kishimoto's; Story is mine.

_Warning: Lemon/SemiCanon/Crack!  
MenmaSaku's fic very slight NaruSaku and SasuSaku. Diselingi banyak pair._

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Menma. Tidak banyak yang mengenalnya. Tidak banyak pula yang tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ralat, hampir tidak ada yang tahu akan fakta itu.

Dahulu, dulu sekali, ia menaruh kebencian yang mendalam pada klan Uzumaki—semenjak ia tahu bahwa dirinya anggota keluarga yang terbuang. Yang ia tahu, Kushina membuangnya ketika Naruto masih dalam kandungan. Yang ia tahu, Minato mengabaikannya, demi Naruto yang masih dalam kandungan.

Hanya karena satu alasan. Naruto lebih butuh kedua orang tuanya karena memiliki seekor monster dalam tubuhnya. Rubah ekor sembilan atau dikenal dengan nama Kyuubi.

_Cih!_

Entahlah, Menma tak begitu peduli kalau memang ia dibuang hanya karena Naruto istimewa.

Keistimewaan dalam diri Naruto itulah yang membuatnya tak diperlukan, bahkan dibuang. Setidaknya, _itu yang ia tahu_. Membuatnya menyimpan dendam karena iri pada adik semata-wayangnya itu.

Uzumaki Naruto yang kini telah sukses menjadi seorang pemimpin desa Konoha, _Hokage_ keenam. Kabar itu tersiar hingga ketelinganya. Membuatnya menyeringai tipis dengan sorot mata penuh rencana. Sepasang iris birunya menatap hampa pada luasnya padang rumput di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau telah menjadi Hokage, _nee, otouto?_" gumamnya tenang, namun sarat akan ketajaman. Desau angin pun memaksa rambut hitamnya untuk bergerak tenang…

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Hokage-sama_, Menma-_sama_ sudah datang." Beritahu seorang _ANBU_ pada sang _Hokage_. Pria dengan jubah dan ikat kepala itu mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan gulungan kertas.

Sang _Hokage_ segera bangkit dan hampir saja membuat meja kerjanya terjungkal. "Persilakan ia masuk." Titah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan beberapa gulungan misi yang kini tengah melayang tertiup angin dari jendela.

Pemimpin desa yang memiliki wajah tampan itu sibuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia tak pernah setegang atau bisa dibilang segugup ini sebelumnya. Berhadapan dengan musuh, atau berperang pun tak kan sama dengan kegugupannya saat ini.

Pasalnya, baru-baru ini ia menyempatkan diri mencari informasi tentang keluarganya. Mulanya ia hanya ingin dengar seperti apakah kehidupan kedua orang tuanya dahulu. Hanya keisengan yang berujung dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa—saat hasil pencariaannya menuai satu fakta.

Bahwa ia memiliki seorang—

"Apa kabar… _otouto?_"

—kakak.

Sebuah cengiran yang nyaris mirip dengan miliknya, tersemat manis di wajah pria di hadapan Naruto. Untuk sesaat, _Hokage_ keenam itu manahan nafas tak percaya. Inikah kakaknya?

Naruto menanggapi senyuman Menma dengan gugup. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya tersenyum canggung. "Menma-_san_, silakan duduk…"

"Seperti itukah kau memanggilku, _otouto_?"

Kedua alis pirang _Hokage_ itu terangkat dan menatap kikuk pada sosok pria di hadapannya. Menma tersenyum maklum dengan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Berhenti canggung seperti itu, kau adalah _otouto_-ku. Ah, atau aku memang tidak pantas menjadi _aniiki_ seorang _Hokage_ Konoha." Menma berucap tanpa canggung dan tersenyum dewasa—setidaknya _itu yang Naruto lihat._

"Bu-bukan begitu. _Nii-nii-san…_ hanya saja… hanya…"

Kekehan pelan Menma membuat perkataan Naruto terpotong. Detik itu pula Naruto menangkap sorot ketegasan dari seorang Menma Uzumaki, kakaknya.

"_Yare, yare_… boleh aku duduk?" tanya Menma dengan senyuman khas Naruto. Sang _Hokage_ pun mengangguk memberi isyarat untuk mempersilakan. Naruto merasa sangat bodoh, ia bahkan sampai lupa menyuruh tamu istimewanya untuk duduk.

"Jadi, bukan tanpa sebab bukan, _Hokage-sama_ memanggilku kemari?" ucap Menma langsung membuka pembicaraan. Belum sempat Naruto kikuk karena dipanggil '_Hokage-sama'_, Menma sudah memotong.

"Bukan soal family kukira." dengan nada penuh penekanan. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alis tipis, tidak mengerti.

"Oh, maksudku, tentu saja ada keperluan lain. Bukan soal hubungan darah kita. Karena kalau memang itu, kuberitahu… kau terlambat." Cengiran lelaki tampan itu memang penuh sorot kejenakaan seolah bergurau. Namun sorot matanya mengisyaratkan hal lain yang Naruto tangkap.

Naruto menelan ludah. Tepat sasaran, memang itu yang ia ingin luruskan. Perihal darah yang sama—mengalir antara dirinya dengan Menma. Namun runtuh sudah keberaniannya saat menangkap adanya nada sinis dari Menma. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa situasinya akan seberat ini, _untuk dirinya_. Hokage keenam itu segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Um, ten-tentu saja a-ada yang lain… maksudku…" Naruto menggantungkan perkataannya di udara untuk menarik nafas dan berdehem sepelan mungkin. "Menginginkanmu untuk bergabung dalam satuan _ANBU_. Aku mencari tahu riwayat hidupmu. Dan kudengar kemampuanmu sebagai ninja tidak bisa diragukan." Terang Naruto panjang lebar lengkap dengan sengalan nafas kecil, juga senyum canggung yang kentara sekali dipaksakan.

Keringat dingin kembali mengucur dari pelipis sang _Hokage_, ketika mendapat tatapan curiga dari pria berambut hitam di hadapannya.

Sementara Menma kembali menelan kekecewaan—dalam hatinya. _Jadi, hanya karena itukah, otouto_?

Beberapa puluh detik terdiam, membuat Naruto merasa was-was. Terlebih lagi sorot mata Menma yang berubah-ubah. Datar, kemudian jenaka namun misterius.

Sebelah sudut bibir Menma tertarik perlahan dengan tatapan lurus pada lantai kayu ruang _Hokage_. "Oh." hanya itu responnya sebelum ia menarik napas dalam dan kembali menatap sepasang iris _imitasinya_. "Aku akan bekerja sesuai gajiku."

Jawaban Menma tersebut sukses membuat Naruto bernapas lega secara diam-diam. _Hokage_ tampan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Selanjutnya, obrolan mereka hanya seputar pekerjaan Menma sebagai _ANBU_.

Selama pembicaraan tersebut berlangsung, Naruto dan Menma terlihat _professional_. Tak ada lagi kecanggungan, karena memang Naruto memfokuskan topik pembicaraan pada pekerjaan dadakan Menma—demi menghilangkan ketegangannya.

Respon Menma pun membuat Naruto sedikit rileks. Pria tampan dengan rambut hitam jabrik dan mata biru cemerlang itu ternyata begitu ramah.

Menma memiliki cengiran khas Naruto, namun tatapan matanya lebih misterius dari Kazekage Suna—meskipun milik Menma jauh lebih jenaka. Kedua iris biru langit itu begitu persis dengan milik Naruto, juga kumis kucingnya.

Naruto memperhatikan lagi dengan seksama wajah kakaknya itu. Ia menilai bahwa Menma jauh, jauuuh lebih tampan darinya, bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha—_menurutnya_.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Oh… hanya itu? Sepertinya sangat mudah." Ujar pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dan sepasang mata biru cemerlangnya. Naruto terkekeh.

"Hei, jangan sombong dulu, _Nii-san_." Cela Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

Untuk sesaat, Menma nampak terdiam mendengar kata _nii-san_ yang terasa begitu asing di telinganya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tampak mengeraskan rahangnya diam-diam. Sebisa mungkin, Menma mengukir senyum—senyum yang nampak janggal dalam penglihatan Naruto. "Tentu saja, _otouto_. Apa perlu kubuktikan?"

Cengiran Menma itu memudarkan kejanggalan dalam diri Naruto. Naruto merasa memang seperti itulah 'tongkrongan' sang kakak. "Ya, buktikan saja. Jangan sesumbar." Tawa kecil mereka berdua pun terdengar.

Setelah itu, Menma telah mencoba seragam _ANBU_-nya. Terlihat sangat pas. Topeng _ANBU_ pun tersemat rapih diikat pinggangnya.

"Jadi, kapan aku memulai pekerjaan hebat namun kecil ini?" nada angkuh Menma tersemat dalam sela-sela gurauannya. Baru saja Naruto akan menjawab, tapi sesuatu memotongnya.

"_Summimasen_, _Hokage-sama_." Seorang _ANBU_ datang tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sang Hokage yang sedang ada tamu penting itu pun segera menoleh dan memberikan tatapan ada-apa pada sang _ANBU_.

"Ada hal darurat."

Naruto melempar tatapan jenaka pada Menma, "Kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu sekarang juga Menma-_nii_."

Menma menarik sudut kiri bibirnya dan mengangguk.

"Seorang warga melaporkan, telah menemukan Sakura-_san_ di tengah hutan dalam keadaan…" perkataan sang _ANBU_ menggantung di udara. Mendengar nama itu, membuat sang _Hokage_ tersentak seketika.

"Keadaan apa?" desak Naruto tak sabar. Merasa pemberitahuannya sangat penting untuk _disaring_, sang _ANBU_ pun membisikkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"APA?!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Secepat mungkin, Naruto meluncurkan dirinya sendiri. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Rasa paniknya telah membakar dirinya, sehingga para _ANBU_ yang bertugas mengawalnya pun sedikit kewalahan dan tertinggal. Hanya Menma, yang mampu bertahan di belakang Naruto, mengikuti jejak sang adik. Meski Menma akui, kecepatan adiknya itu boleh juga.

Naruto segera melompat begitu melihat sosok yang ia cari tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah pohon besar.

_Tap._ Kakinya menapak dengan mulus. "Sakura-_chan!_" pekiknya tertahan. Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas, bahwa _chakra_ Sakura nyaris tak terdeteksi. Kulit pucat Sakura seolah menandakan bahwa gadis itu kehabisan darah. Tubuhnya setengah bugil, bajunya robek sana-sini, darah mengering di bagian selakangan dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto membuka jubahnya untuk membalut tubuh wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura berjengit dan memekik, berteriak entah pada siapa. Teriakan memilukan yang seolah memberitahu seluruh pepohonan, bahwa ia tengah terluka. Meski begitu, wanita berambut merah muda itu tak membuka matanya sedikitpun.

Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan kencang, seakan takut pada sinar matahari yang akan menembus dan membakar _emerald_-nya.

Naruto segera mendekap Sakura yang menangis sesunggukan, pelukkannya mengerat kala gadis itu meronta dan berteriak tak bermakna. "Sshh… tenang Sakura-_chan_, ini aku. Naruto, sahabatmu, ingat?"

Sakura hanya meraung dan menangis semakin keras. Nyaris membuat Naruto ikut menangis. Mata dan wajah _Hokage_ keenam itu sudah memerah menahan emosinya sendiri. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang dengan kejamnya membuat Sakura seperti ini.

Menma dapat melihat raut wajah adiknya yang biasanya cengengesan itu menjadi tegang dan serius. Bahkan menunjukkan urat-urat kemarahan, saat menemukan tubuh wanita itu dalam keadaan setengah bugil—pakaian robek-robek—berdarah di beberapa bagian terutama selakangan, juga kotor akan tanah.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Naruto seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura yang telah ia balut dengan jubah _Hokage-_nya. Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, terus menangis tak bisa berhenti dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Naruto segera melompat dengan cepat, dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Diikuti Menma. Mereka pun bertemu _ANBU_ yang tertinggal, dan para _ANBU_ itu kini kembali berusaha keras menyamai kecepatan sang _Hokage_.

.

.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?"

_Set. Tap._ Naruto berhenti di satu dahan, Menma di sebelahnya.

"Cinta pertamaku, Menma-_nii_." Pria berambut pirang itu pun meluncur lagi. Meniggalkan Menma yang tertegun sejenak.

Menma tak peduli beberapa _ANBU_ di belakang telah melewatinya, membuat pergerakan angin membelai rambutnya dari belakang.

Perlahan, seringai tergores.

'_Aku menemukannya, otouto._

_**Titik lemahmu.**__'_

.

==00==00==00==

.

Jerit histeris memilukan terdengar dari dalam.

Kedua telapak kaki sang _Hokage_ yang terbalut sandal ninja itu menampar-nampar lantai dalam posisi duduknya. Menunggu di kursi tunggu, di luar. Kedua iris birunya selalu melirik pintu unit gawat darurat rumah sakit ini. Seringkali ia terbangun untuk melangkahkan kaki ke sana kemari. Membuat sang _ANBU_ berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata yang sewarna batu safir itu—Menma—terus menatapnya.

"Duduklah, _Hokage-sama_." Saran _ANBU_ lain. Naruto tak menggubrisnya. Ikat kepala yang tersemat di rambut pirangnya telah berantakan, karena ia terus mengacak rambutnya sendiri. _Hokage_ tampan itu terus membuat pergerakan tanpa bisa terdiam. Tanpa sadar menularkan kegelisahan untuk penunggu lain.

Kentara sekali, bahwa ia gelisah setengah mati. Ia tak sadar, telah membuat seorang Uzumaki Menma, menyeringai dalam hati… _jadi benar, itu titik lemahmu_.

.

.

Begitu melihat Shizune keluar dari pintu ganda dengan mata dan hidung memerah, Naruto segera menghampirinya. "Bagaimana _neechan_?"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menghela napas dan melirik sekilas pada perawat-perawat lain yang keluar dari unit gawat darurat. Shizune menggigit bibirnya, perlahan air hangat menggenangi matanya.

"Aku tak tega." Sangat pelan nyaris berbisik. Tingkah Shizune itu membuat sang Hokage jengah dan memilih untuk memastikannya secara langsung. Namun segera Shizune tahan. "Dia tertidur, kumohon biarkan dia beristirahat."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya, _neechan._"

"Nanti kuceritakan, _Hokage-sama_… tolong biarkan Sakura beristirahat." Saran Shizune dengan sorot mata memohon. Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk dengan mata yang meredup sedih, ia menoleh ke arah Menma.

"Menma-_nii_, bisa tolong jaga Sakura-_chan_ sebentar?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan dan ragu, iris biru cemerlangnya menatap kepergian Naruto dan Shizune diikuti beberapa _ANBU_ lainnya. Kedua kaki Menma yang terbalut sandal ninja itu melangkah masuk…

Menma menatap kesekitar, kemudian menyeringai mendapati ruangan itu kosong dan hanya ada satu sosok terbaring tak berdaya di sana. Seringai licik tergores tampan di wajah berkumis rubah milik Menma. Ia berjalan perlahan semakin mendekat dan…

_Nit… nit… nit…_

Suara detektor jantung terdengar perlahan dan teratur. Menma mendapati sesosok gadis kurus berambut merah muda sedang berbaring tak berdaya. Lingkar hitam di kedua mata tertutup gadis itu samar terlihat, bibir pucat yang memiliki luka di sudutnya. Perlahan, sesuatu yang aneh seakan menghambat putaran waktu… Menma merasa dunianya berhenti. Gambaran-gambaran asing berseliweran di kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit.

.

.

"_Menma-kun!"_

"_Doijoubu, Menma-kun?"_

"_Minna… aku telah jatuh cinta…"_

"_Eh, kau tahu?"_

_._

_._

"Argh…" Menma menggeram tertahan mencengkram helaian kelamnya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam _ANBU_ tiba-tiba saja terasa lemah seakan habis melakukan perjalanan jauh. Padahal, ia hanya mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang aneh.

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Ino, tolong lakukan dengan baik."

Gadis pirang berbaju ungu itu mengangguk patuh, "_Hai'! Hokage-sama._"

Samar, Menma membuka matanya dan menarik punggungnya dari atas sofa kamar rumah sakit. Ia baru sadar kalau dirinya tertidur. Didapatinya seorang gadis berambut pirang dan memakai baju ungu sedang berdiri di dekat ranjang rumah sakit Sakura. Naruto yang mengenakan jubah _Hokage_-nya berdiri di sebelah gadis berbaju ungu tersebut.

"Menma-_nii_, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto ketika tidak sengaja menoleh. Dengan mata yang masih lengket dan kesadaran yang belum penuh betul, Menma tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah. Sial, kenapa dirinya bisa ketiduran seperti ini?

Sementara Menma berusaha diam di sofa untuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan tidak mengganggu Naruto dan teman pirangnya. Naruto menatap Sakura dalam diam, lalu melirik pada gadis pirang di sebelahnya.

"Tolong, lakukan dengan benar, Ino."

"_Wakatta_." Ino mengangguk sekali lagi, Naruto memberi isyarat dengan anggukan pasrah. Tangan Ino membentuk segel dan segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, sebelah tangannya lagi bertengger pelan di atas kepala Naruto yang kini sedang memejamkan mata dan terduduk di sisi ranjang rumah Sakit.

Naruto merasa gelap karena menutup mata, kini berubah menjadi putih silau. Jeritan terdengar, jeritan _familiar_ itu menggema di kepalanya, Naruto terkejut sekaligus bingung tapi ia masih belum menyerah untuk menyelami ingatan gadis yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

_Seakan menonton adegan pertunjukan, Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat dengan jelas Sakura tersungkur di tanah sementara ada seorang pria berkimono putih di hadapan Sakura. Pria tampan itu bermata merah sharingan dengan tanda kutukan aktif di sekujur tubuhnya._

_Seolah dipercepat, kejadian itu begitu kilat membuat Naruto tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain panik bercampur bingung. Pria berkimono putih itu menindih dan memegang kedua tangan Sakura seraya menyatukan tubuh mereka. Jeritan kesakitan Sakura terdengar, berkali-kali pula ninja medis itu berteriak memohon untuk berhenti. Baju Sakura sudah tak lagi terlihat bentuk aslinya karena banyak robekan._

_Dua ekor ular hitam kebiruan keluar dari punggung Sasuke yang masih menggagahi Sakura secara liar, sorot mata ketakutan Sakura semakin terlihat jelas dengan linangan air mata. Dua ular itu bergerak melilit kedua tangan Sakura erat-erat ke atas hingga Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain mendesah dan menjerit kesakitan._

_Bagai kesetanan, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya seraya menyahuti desahan Sakura dengan geraman nikmat. Pria kriminal sekaligus burunan Konoha itu dengan tak berperasaan menggigit-gigit leher, pundak, tangan, dada dan apa pun yang bisa digigitnya dengan gemas hingga berdarah—selagi bergerak dalam diri Sakura untuk memuaskan dahaganya sendiri._

_"Sasuke-kun? Akh! Hentikan!"_

_"__**Maaf**__kan aku."_

_"Akh-apa yang kau lakukan!"_

_"Aku harus __**menandaimu**__, Saku..."_

_" Berhenti!"_

_"...Karena __**aku akan kembali**__ suatu saat nanti..."_

_"Hiks… bukan begini caranya…"_

"_...__**Untukmu.**__"_

_"kumohon hentikan…"_

.

.

.

"Gah!" Naruto menggeram tertahan, emosinya memuncak. Ino sengaja memutuskan _jutsu_ pembaca memorinya karena jujur dia sendiri merasa tak kuasa untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada teman baiknya. Peluh mengucur deras dari kedua pelipis mereka.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

Yak, sekarang masih musim gugur kan? ngga telat dong? xD

Maaf sepertinya Kuromi harus pasang status: semi Hiatus karena benar-benar sibuk sekali di luar kota untuk beberapa bulan. Ini aja ketikan sebenarnya udah selesai tinggal edit dikit aja. Kuromi bener-bener sibuk sekali jadi gabisa ngetik un… #pundung tengah sawah.

**Spoiler next chappie:**

"Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha!"

"Brengsek! Akan kubuat perhituangan dengannya!"

"Maaf… aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Mustahil!"

**Thanks to:**

**Yuruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**, **Rose Whitersky**, Raicchy, **Akasuna no Fia**, **Rania 'uchiharuno**, Rere, **Ainia Darkladie Kazekage**, DeAng, **Quinza'TomatoCherry**, Kanami Gakura, **Chisa Hanakawa**, Momo Kuro, **27Won**, **Mizuira Kumiko**, **Shena BlitzRyuseiran**, Gak bisa login, **Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx**, Li-chan SasuSaku (**Api Hitam AMETERASU**), akaba, Minami ryuji, No Name, **Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**, S. Gynringo, Guest, Lala yoichi, cherrycaramel, pussychan, sakakibara mei, **makki yuichaan**, puihyuuchan, **jonghoshinoxxxsai**, sasusaku ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pintu ganda itu terlihat terbuka dengan kasar, terlihatlah sang _Hokage_ keenam keluar dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Di belakangnya, terdapat gadis pirang yang berusaha mengejarnya, "_Hokage-sama_, tenangkan diri Anda dulu."

Naruto tak menggubris dan berjalan kian cepat, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Beberapa _ANBU_ yang bertugas mengawalnya pun menghampiri ketika Naruto keluar.

"Ada misi baru untuk kalian."

"Apa itu, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Tangkap Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto tak menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku akan terjun bersama kalian di waktu senggang."

Langkah Ino memelan mengikuti _Hokage_ tampan itu, ia bergumam lemas… "Saki…"

**.**

**.**

**Desiran Angin**

Disclaimer: Naruto is Mashashi Kishimoto's; Story is mine.

_Warning: SemiCanon/Crack!/M for mature._

**.**

**.**

Pria berambut hitam jabrik berseragam _ANBU_ itu mendengus menatap wanita pucat di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang ia dorong itu. Dalam hati ia sangat kesal, baru menjadi _ANBU_ tapi diberi pekerjaan seperti ini. Hanya menjaga wanita ini… alis hitamnya mengkerut sesaat ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan kepalanya sendiri saat melihat wajah wanita merah muda itu. Menma pun mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang _intensive_ bersama beberapa perawat lainnya.

Ranjang itu terus di dorongnya menuju ruang rawat. Di ruangan yang baru, para perawat dengan cekatan memasang selang infus lalu berpamitan pada Menma selaku penjaga pasien tersebut.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu pada sosok pucat Sakura di atas ranjang. Ia amati lekat-lekat wajah pucat yang sangat terlihat polos namun memikul begitu banyak beban. Mata beriris biru Menma memicing sesaat sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. _Kuso, Naruto menyukai wanita yang bahkan sudah ternoda._ Batin Menma mengejek sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela yang tertutup.

Keesokan harinya Menma ditugaskan untuk misi lain yang lumayan menyibukan. Ia bersyukur, karena setidaknya ia tidak lagi hanya menjaga seorang korban pemerkosaan—maksudnya, Menma lebih suka bekerja seperti ini.

**Beberapa minggu** tak lagi berurusan dengan sosok pucat berambut merah muda pudar itu benar-benar membuat Menma melupakan keberadaan gadis itu, sampai…

"Jadi… Sakura-_chan_…?" Tenten dengan sorot mata cemas sedang berjalan di samping teman pirangnya, Ino. Wanita pirang berkuncir satu itu pun mengangguk lemah.

"Sakura tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun," Ino memandang tanah di hadapannya dengan tatapan menerawang sedih. "Ia juga tidak menganggap siapa pun yang berada di sekitarnya."

Tenten pun ikut menundukan kepala sambil menghela napas, "Shizune-_senpai_ bilang kalau jiwa Sakura-_chan_ mengalami guncangan hebat."

Iris biru dibalik topeng _ANBU_ itu mengamati dua _kunoichi_ tersebut di balik semak-semak. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bermaksud seperti penguntit begini. Hanya saja, ia yang mengenakan seragam, topeng dan jubah _ANBU_ itu kebetulan lewat, dan kebetulan mencuri dengar. Umm, berhubung tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia menjenguk wanita merah muda itu.

_Ah, aku haruslah punya rencana untuk merebutnya—membuat otoutoku hancur…_

Menma menyeringai di balik topengnya, ia ingat betul seperti apa wajah adiknya saat ia di kantor _Hokage_. Naruto sering melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah cukup serius. Setahu Menma, adiknya itu berperangai lebih jenaka dari dirinya tapi tidak untuk beberapa waktu terakhir. Ia dapat menduga kalau Haruno Sakura benar-benar berarti untuk adiknya itu. _Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau otouto melihat wanita itu jatuh dalam pelukanku? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan belum pernah mendekati perempuan, aku harus berpikir keras…_

Langkah _ANBU_ bertopeng itu semakin dekat dengan rumah sakit, jubah _ANBU_-nya tak lagi bergoyang ditiup angin karena ia sudah berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan di lorong rumah sakit itu, Menma masih berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapati wanita itu… wanita gila yang bahkan sudah ternoda. Sempat ia merasa jijik tapi teringat akan dendamnya, rasa jijik itu kalah dengan ambisinya. Menma telah bersumpah membuat adiknya tahu apa itu menderita.

"Ah, pasti Anda _ANBU_ yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura-_san_." Tebak seorang perawat yang baru saja mengganti kantung infus yang menggantung pada tiang di samping ranjang Sakura. Iris biru milik Menma terpaut pada sosok Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Pria itu baru saja menyadari bahwa iris hijau wanita pucat di hadapannya cukup cantik meski dalam keadaan layaknya orang depresi.

"Nah, Sakura-_san…_ kau tidak akan sendiri lagi." ucap perawat itu sambil menyelesaikan catatan pada papan dan kertas yang berada dalam pelukannya. Wanita yang di panggil Sakura itu tak menyahut, bahkan bertingkah seperti ada orang di sekitarnya pun tidak. Sakura terlihat memiliki dunianya sendiri, dunia yang bahkan tak bisa di masuki siapa pun selain dirinya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi wanita merah tersebut seperti itu, membuat perhatian Menma tersedot total. _Kuso, ternyata wanita ini benar-benar tak lagi waras. Ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan_.

"Maaf, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Anda?" tanya perawat itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok bertopeng-jubah tersebut. Sang _ANBU_ yang semula menatap Sakura pun kini mengangguk pada sang perawat. Mereka pun keluar.

"Kumohon, pintalah pada _Hokage-sama_ untuk mengutus orang lain," perkataan perawat itu membuat Menma mengernyit dari balik topeng karena tak mengerti. Perawat itu melanjutkan, "Sakura-_san_ membutuhkan orang lain yang dapat mengajaknya bicara secara intensif setiap harinya. Biasanya, Shizune-_san_, Ino-_san_ dan Tenten-_san_ bergantian menjenguk tapi mereka semua sedang sibuk. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesembuhan jiwa Sakura-_san_. Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada _Hokage-sama_, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku padanya—tentu saja."

"Memangnya keluarganya mana?" akhirnya Menma bersuara. Perawat di hadapan Menma mengalihkan pandangan dan menipiskan bibirnya ketika menarik napas.

"Ia… sebatangkara."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya pria tampan berjubah Hokage di balik meja kerjanya itu, wajahnya benar-benar serius dan tidak seperti biasanya. Gulungan kertas misi dan data kepentingan desa lainnya menumpuk di meja kerjanya, tentu ia sangat-sangat kesal mengapa tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk…

"Sakura…" Shizune menghela napas sejenak, "Sakura mengalami traumatik berkepanjangan. Insiden pemerkosaan itu telah membuatnya drepesi dan jiwanya terguncang."

Jemari _Rokudaime_ tampan itu tertarik untuk membentuk satu kepalan yang erat. Kedua alis pirangnya merapat kencang, ia ingat betul tatapan datar dari sepasang mata kelam sahabat sekaligus musuh abadinya sejak_ genin_. Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya keras, "Biadab!"

Shizune tersentak hingga mundur selangkah ketika pemimpin desa Konoha itu berdiri nyaris membuat meja kerja terjungkal kalau saja tidak di tahan dengan kepalan tangan. Sedangkan kepala pirang Naruto tertunduk, menggertakan giginya.

"Kau memang sahabatku, Sasuke. Tapi kalau kau melukai Sakura-_chan_, kupastikan aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

==00==00==00==

.

_Sebatang kara._

Perkataan itu terus berulang dalam kepala Menma ketika ia kembali memasuki ruang rawat inap Sakura. _Che, memangnya kenapa kalau sebatang kara? Aku juga kok!_

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri satu patah kata itu telah menggeser cara pandang Menma pada Sakura cukup jauh. _Baiklah, kau cukup menyedihkan rupanya._ Batin Menma sambil membentuk segel guna memperkuat kunci pada pintu dan jendela agar tidak ada satu pun orang yang masuk dan menembus jendela.

Dalam sekali tarikan, jubah _ANBU_ yang Menma kenakan pun terlepas, ia mendekati Sakura yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang dengan tatapan kosong. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan tapi ternyata tak ada jawaban, Menma mendengus.

_Kuso, sungguhan tidak waras._ Tapi, Menma membulatkan tekat untuk tidak menyerah. Ia tahu, hanya wanita gila ini satu-satunya jalan untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ia menghela napas seraya menarik bangku untuk duduk tepat di samping ranjang Sakura, ia belum melepas topeng _ANBU-_nya. Mata birunya tiba-tiba saja bersiborok pada setangkai bunga mawar yang tergeletak di samping ranjang, Menma meraihnya dan membaca sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di antara kelopak mawar tersebut.

Kertas itu sangat kecil hingga Menma sedikit kesulitan membacanya, terlebih lagi kertas tersebut sedikit lecek, "Sa-su-ke?"

Iris hijau Sakura bergerak mendengar nama itu disebut. Didapatinya pria dengan rambut jabrik mengenakan seragam _ANBU_ sedang memegang bunga mawar. "Sa-suke-_kun_?"

Brak! Pintu terbuka dan itu membuat Menma tersentak mejatuhkan mawar dan kertas super kecil itu di lantai. _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_ pirang berdiri di ambang pintu, matanya menunjukan amarah, "Siapa yang memasang segel di ruangan ini?"

Menma segera berdiri, ia sangat terkejut karena segelnya di tembus dengan mudah oleh adiknya sendiri, "Itu aku," jawabnya, "Aku hanya memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu istirahatnya, Naruto." Tambah Menma berdusta.

"Naruto."

Menma terdiam, Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara itu menyebut namanya. Mata birunya beralih pada sosok kurus pucat di atas ranjang, wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum padanya. "Naruto!" wanita itu menyebut namanya lagi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sa-kura-_chan?_" Naruto mendekat, langkahnya membuat jubah _Hokage_-nya bergoyang karena tertiup angin dari jendela. Jendela bersegel yang telah dirusak oleh Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" ulang wanita merah muda itu dengan nada bersemangat, kemudian dengan mata hijau yang kosong lurus menatap kaki-kakinya di atas ranjang, Sakura memeluk bantal erat seperti menahan malu.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura lagi, kali ini menunjukan raut seperti anak kecil menemukan bongkahan es krim. Naruto kaget dibuatnya, Sakura benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menunjuk ke arah _ANBU_ yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya yang lain, "Sasuke-_kun._"

"Eh?" Naruto mengernyit saat Sakura menunjuk Menma dan menyebutnya Sasuke. Iris biru Naruto memandang _gesture_ Menma yang berdiri tegap. Sekilas, tubuh tegap terbalut seragam _ANBU_ serta topeng itu, juga rambut jabrik hitam memang… sedikit mirip Sasuke.

"Bukan, aku bukan Sasuke," _–lagi pula, siapa lagi itu Sasuke?_ Gumam Menma dalam hati melepas topengnya.

"Sasuke-_kun!_" jelas Sakura dengan nada penekanan marah, ia mencengkram erat bantal. Naruto menggertakan giginya mendengar nama itu, ia menghela napas guna meredam amarahnya.

"Dia bukan Sasuke, Sakura!"

Topeng _ANBU_ itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah tampan dengan kumis kucing serupa milik Naruto dan mata biru yang sama. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah alis dan rambut yang kelam.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" pekik Sakura senang melepaskan bantal yang dipeluknya seraya menarik baju Menma agar mendekat. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Melihat tangan kecil Sakura meraih-raih tubuh tegap Menma sambil bergumam 'Sasuke-_kun_' membuat Naruto naik pitam, ia benar-benar muak mendegar nama mantan rekan setimnya yang satu itu.

"DIA BUKAN PRIA BRENGSEK ITU SAKURA-_CHAN!_" teriak Naruto sambil melepas kasar pelukan Sakura pada Menma yang berdiri kikuk dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Menma terbelalak mendengar teriakan Naruto.

_Pria brengsek? Tersangka itukah?_

Perlahan, senyum tergores licik di wajah tampannya melihat adiknya begitu marah ketika Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, Sakura menganggapnya Sasuke—entah siapa itu tapi sepertinya ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kondisi menguntungkan seperti ini.

"Naruto!" tangan ringkih itu menepis kasar lengan Naruto, iris hijaunya menatap marah. "Ini Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Dia bukan Sasu—"

"Ya, Sakura… aku Sasuke-mu."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Kau gila, Menma!" bentak seorang _kunoichi_ cantik seperti _Barbie_, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ya, memang," Menma menyeruput tehnya, "tapi itu lebih baik. Shizune-_san_ berkata mungkin ini bisa dijadikan terapi."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan _Hokage-sama?_" tanya Ino mengepalkan tangan di atas pahanya, ia sedikit gemas dengan jawaban-jawaban yang dilontarkan pria tampan di sebelahnya ini dengan nada dan tatapan jenaka.

"Naruto tidak keberatan, meski dia sedikit _shock_." Sahut Menma acuh menatap langit sore di luar jendela. Sementara Ino bersandar pada kursinya, menghela napas tidak peduli dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kedai yang ia singgahi bersama Menma itu.

Mata _aquamarine-_nya menerawang jauh beberapa tahun yang lalu…

.

.

_Gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu berlari menghampiri teman-temannya._

_"Minna… Aku sedang jatuh cinta." Teriaknya lantang diiringi senyuman ceria. gadis berambut pirang pendek itu memperhatikan temannya yang baru saja datang. Diliriknya anak berambut jabrik hitam yang sedang mendengus, anak laki-laki bermata biru itu pun mencibir, "Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah Sasuke."_

_"Eh? Kau tahu?"_

_._

_._

Sekali lagi, wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Menma yang dikenalnya sekarang tidak jauh beda dengan Menma yang dulu. Tapi, sepuluh tahun lalu bocah cengengesan itu berubah dan kehilangan semua memorinya, karena suatu insiden…

"Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha!"

Ino tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar sederet kalimat barusan. Kepala pirangnya menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria berkimono putih sedang memasuki kedai. "Sasuke?"

.

.

"Brengsek! Akan kubuat perhituangan dengannya!" Naruto menggebrak meja kerjanya dan segera beranjak pergi dari situ diikuti beberapa _ANBU_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan raut amarah. Belakangan ini, memang _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan senyum jenakanya bahkan nyaris tak pernah.

"Tunjukan aku tempatnya!" perintah Naruto yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan patuh _ANBU_ di sebelahnya.

"Lewat sini, _Hokage-sama…_"

Jemari Naruto bergerak tak bisa diam untuk membuat suatu kepalan kuat, ia benar-benar nyaris kehilangan gelar jenakanya.

_Susah payah aku mencarimu selama ini, sekarang kau hadir begitu mudahnya._

Akhirnya, langkahnya sampai jua di kedai yang dimaksud oleh bawahannya. Kedai tersebut sudah ramai pengunjung karena mengerumuni sesuatu. Penasaran, Naruto pun menerobos paksa.

"Aku hanya berniat berkunjung, mengapa kalian selaku penduduk tidak ramah sama sekali?" protes seorang pria berkimono putih dengan kerutan alis tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau… pengkhianat desa!" hardik salah satu warga yang mengerumuni sesosok pria berambut _raven_ tersebut. Pria itu menautkan alis tanda tak mengerti. "Desa siapa yang kukhianati?"

Naruto tak terlalu mendengar percakapan yang terjadi dengan baik, karena amarahnya memuncak ketika mendapati sosok yang menjadi pusat kerumunan itu merupakan targetnya. Tak banyak bicara, ia membentuk segel _mode sanin_ dan segera menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang, lalu…

_Poof!_

Dua sosok terkenal di desa Konoha itu menghilang.

.

.

_Poof!_

Dua ninja mantan rekan setim itu berdiri di atas rerumputan basah di pinggir sungai. Sasuke tak mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia menatap bingung pada wajah marah Naruto _mode sanin_.

"Apa maumu?" tanya pria berkimono putih itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik pedang dibalik punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam dan waspada pada sosok di hadapannya.

Naruto menggeram, "Apa mauku?" kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih kimono putih itu namun segera di tepis oleh Sasuke. Baku hantam pun tak terelakan, hingga Naruto berhasil menendang Sasuke hingga terpental dan membentur pohon dengan sangat keras.

Sasuke terbatuk dengan darah sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, ia menatap orang yang dirasanya asing itu. "APA MAUMU?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu-_ttebayo!_ Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan?_" teriak Naruto keras dan segera mendapati wajah bingung Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggeram dengan emosi tak tertahankan, "Kau memang sahabatku, Sasuke. Tapi kalau kau melukai Sakura-_chan_, kupastikan aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Pendar _oranye_ perlahan menguar dari tubuh _Rokudaime Hokage_ itu, irisnya berubah merah. Mata kelam Sasuke terbelalak mendapati orang asing di hadapannya begitu marah, "Sakura? Siapa? Dan… kau…"

Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Maaf… aku tidak mengenalmu." Lanjut pria berkimono putih itu. Pendar panas oranye yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto pun menipis kemudian menghilang, begitu juga irisnya yang kembali biru.

_Ekspresi itu…_

Ia melihat wajah Sasuke lamat-lamat. Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini sungguh asing di matanya. Naruto sangat yakin, ia dapat melihat tidak adanya kebohongan di sana.

"Mustahil!"

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung.

* * *

Next chapter MenmaSaku-nya diusahakan lebih banyak. Ah, aku tahu ini rush banget ya? Maaf Dx


End file.
